A Hunt for Dragon Tresure
by Scorpina
Summary: Kane's kids are costing him an arm and a leg... Teething on boots isn't cheep so Kane gets the notion that if he is the rencarnation of the Dragon King... Don't kings have treasure? Let the hunt begin!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Growing up- Kane.

"You know… I don't mind kids, but Kane… is this really necessary?" questioned Vince McMahon.

A few months had passed, my kids were out and about wondering all over the place, testing new things and seeing what was edible. I have been in my dragon form most of the time as of late, since they still sleep in the pouch… despite the fact that they hardly fit in there. I was recently called to a meeting, and the kids decided to play on Vince's desk, just for fun. It got a little out of hand when they knocked the desk lamp over. "Well… I would have asked the guys, but none are comfortable taking care of them anymore. Normally when they are with other people, they just want to sleep! Batista has gotten a little self conscious since the last time…" I began to explain.

Vince's glasses came off as he rubbed his temples, this was getting down to his wick's end, I could tell. But he knows I can't dump the kids off with my wife, she works too! Not to mention, six is a lot for her to handle. Even with my stepdaughters there to help. It's too much! "Well… tell Dave to grow up and suck it up," Vince said aloud as he looked to the kids once more. They had just started teething and were currently chewing on his briefcase. This… wasn't going to go in my favor. "Kane… get a baby sitter for them… I need you to keep focused with me here… understand?" he asked.

My head nodded, in other words 'Get off your damn ass and get back to work'. I gathered up the kids and tucked them into my pouch before venturing out of Vince's office. It wasn't long before I got an earful. Big Daddy V approached me… his wrestling boots were mulled… well beyond recognition. I could tell it were my kids… their baby fangs were in the boot. "Man, I know you got your hands full and all Kane, but get a damn nanny!" V pleaded.

"I know, sorry. I will get you new boots… after I replace the ones they ate from the Great Khali… that's not going to be cheep"

V nodded to me. "What about Shao, doesn't that jerk owe you some favors or something" he asked.

"You know… he just might! I am going to call him up on that…. OW!" I growled lowly, the kids were clawing on the inside of my pouch. It's very painful. Not to mention it confuses the fans when I walk out when claw marks across my gut. I went to my locker room and took the kids out. Recently the girls bought me one of those dog beds you can get at Walmart or something, anyway. I put the kids in there when I have to take care of some things, they really like it since it's soft and it's just big enough for them to coil up in and fall asleep on one another. They did just that the moment I placed them into the bed. I let out a sigh, what the hell am I going to do? I can't let them run rapid in the locker room. Not to mention the amount of boots alone they are going through by teething! It's starting to add up.

"I thought a Dragon King would be rich!" I growled lowly.

"Who said they aren't?" Looking up I saw Raiden once more. Great… when he's here without knocking, you know it's no good what so ever.

"And what are you going to do to me this time huh? Have me birth the dragons myself?" I demanded.

"Kane, I must apologize for that"

"Damn right, you know it would be nice to ask about this ahead of time? You could have done this when I have gotten hurt… God forbid on that though"

Raiden took a seat next to me. "I am going to make it up for you. How would you and your friends like to go treasure hunting?" he asked.

This had my interest. "Continue"

Raiden smiled as he spoke of the wealth of the Dragon King, his riches lost to the times, however his reincarnation could find such wealth. "Perhaps this could give you some bonding time with your children… oh aren't they darling!"

"You wouldn't be saying that about them after the chew through your boots!" I growled lowly.

"You know, those dog bones work just as good. Young dragons teeth on bone and flesh, use that instead of boots" he suggested. Oh great, so I treat them like puppies? Well I have been, they are too small to use the toilet and Taker did paper train all six of them… sadly more than half the time the only paper they find are the ones in Vince' briefcase! A treasure hunt does sound rather… fun!

"Do you know where we get started?" I asked of him.

"Nope!" he announced with a smile.

"Figures. You stay here and watch my kids, I'll be right back" For once I got to leave before Raiden could answer. I teleported out just in the nick of time… my kids were waking up…


	2. Chapter 2 Intrest

Chapter 2- interest- Taker

"A treasure hunt you say… hmm, mighty tempting" I muttered to Kane as he told me the idea. "Do you know where we start looking?" I asked.

"Well… no… not really. But Raiden thinks since I am the reincarnation of the King… it will come to me!" he explained. "We could find a lot of money"

"Or we could wonder the desert for no apparent reason" muttered Batista.

"Oh come on, where's your sense of adventure!" question Matt Hardy. "Kane, you tell Jeff and I where and when, and we'll go and take Dave's cut!"

"HEY!" growled Dave. "Just because I said it sounded stupid doesn't mean I ain't going to go!"

"Then make up your damn mind!" I snapped back. "Hey, where are your kids?" I questioned.

Kane grinned as he explained the kids are with Raiden for the moment. "So, do we want to do this?" he asked aloud.

"Hell yeah!" came the voice of CM Punk. "Treasure hunting!"

"So we will do it tonight, I know a spell that will be very handy! When we leave we will return the same time that we left so no one will know we were even gone!"

"Sound good Kane. We'll load up on supplies and head out from there." I grinned; I was rather excited for this trip. However that excitement was crushed the moment I heard the familiar cries of young dragons. They came rushing down the hall and latched onto Kane's legs for dear life, they sobbed and cried for him as Raiden gave chase.

"What is with these kids!" he demanded of us. "The moment they saw me, they cried and ran around like crazy!"

"They miss their daddy," explained Matt as he picked two off of Kane's limbs. "Oh come here you little guys, come see uncle Matt!"

"Hardy, you're creeping me out!" I muttered.

Matt had grown attached to the kids and they love him in return, they have started to mimic Matt's version one symbol he does with his hands. "They're coming too right? I can't see us going without the kids!" Matt asked.

I stared at Kane. "Are you sh-tting me?" I demanded.

"I can't find anyone to look after them… Obviously a thunder god can't do it, so what choice do I have?"

He had a good point. "Just be sure you name them before we go" I announced to him.

"I already have" Kane grinned. "Well… Matt did… After he made them new clothes"

Matt smirked as he proudly named off the kids. "Creed, Kratos, and Beowulf…" he paused when he noticed the odd stares we were giving him. "Come on those are kick ass names for a dragon! As for the girls, that took a little more thought… Nalda, Saige, and Tiama"

"Been googling late huh Matt?" smirked Punk.

"They responded to the names! Whenever one caught their interest, they responded to it. So… the kids got to pick their names… Kratos though… that was a fluke as was Beowulf" Kane said.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well Batista came into my locker room asking to borrow God of War 2, he said he wanted to 'kick some ass with Kratos' that was when this one responded to the name" Matt explained as he lifted the one in his arm, I didn't notice it at the time but whoever said Kratos, the little dragon stared at the person speaking. They did respond to it! "Second was Snitsky asking about the DVD Beowulf, which prompted this one to respond to it"

"Weird kids" I whispered.

"You're telling me" smirked Kane. "So we are going to go on this treasure hunt or not!" he demanded.

The answer was an oh hell yeah! Matt called Jeff and John to get their asses over here, It wasn't long before they arrived. Kane and I spent the time to think about the possible location of this treasure. Kane's only idea was Outworld. "If you think about it, that's the best place to look, that was where Shao Khan got his first realm," he explained.

"Actually…" came the voice of Khan. "It wasn't, but I know that the realm still remains deserted to this day."

"Why not come with us and do a little show and tell?" I questioned.

"You're looking for the Dragon King's treasure aren't you?" he asked without missing a beat, with a roll of his eyes, Shao agreed to come along. But requested we call him Dante in the other realms, no doubt bad blood still remains with any of the locals there.

When everyone arrived, I packed up one of my gym bags with some supplies; Matt and Jeff did the same as well. Kane got ready to teleport us all; this was going to be a hell of a night!


	3. Chapter 3 The hunt begins

Chapter 3 The hunt begins- Kane

"Why the hell do I have to carry one!" growled Batista. "They claw and make me look like a dork!"

"Dave, its just Creed! He's the most settled out of his siblings!" snapped back Matt. "But if you aren't man enough to hold a little dragon, then I will trade you!"

Batista seems to be very uneasy with the idea of carrying a child on his belly like a snuggly. Matt gave Dave the gym bag of supplies he brought in exchange for Creed; I didn't know Matt was also carrying Kratos at the same time! John obliged to hold Beowulf as I took my daughters, they don't like to be separated. "Well next time, leave the kids back with Big Daddy V or someone!"

"Oh shut up!" growled Taker.

"I never seen you carry any of them Deadman, what's wrong? Does it make you look soft?"

"I baby sat them a few days after you did Batista, watch your tongue!"

This wasn't going as well as I thought it would be. Jeff rolled his eyes to me as he looked about the wasteland we were currently in. "I thought this place would have gone back to normal" Jeff whispered.

"Not everything can be restored once destroyed… It's a pity, this was a wondrous realm" Shao explained.

"Maybe we should scout it out?" came the suggestion of Kevin Thorn. I nearly forgot he was here. Punk found him at the last moment before we left.

"I don't think it would be a good idea, we don't know what lives here now, not to mention how dangerous it could be" I announced. "Let's stick together. Dante, led us to the castle if you please" I asked.

Shao smirked to the name of Dante as he explained the castle was over a steep ridge, perhaps we can all fly there but someone had to carry Shao… we all nominated Batista for the task

The land was barren, empty and mimicked that of Outworld. Taker kept a keen eye incase he saw anything odd or a possible threat to our safety. But not a soul roamed the grounds. "This is creepy," muttered Punk. "You guys look like you've done this before"

"Who said we haven't?" laughed John Cena. "But this is rather pleasant compared to the last time, right guys?" he called.

"Don't remind me," I muttered, I just got that horrible memory from my mind out from the last time… I don't wish to be reminded again of those events! We didn't have to fly too far to reach a palace like place, it looked…. Familiar.

We landed no far from it, wondering how to get inside, the place was old yet there were still methods of keeping intruders out. All along the walls were dragonheads carved of stone, their mouths opened as if… something were to go inside. Matt investigated and pondered. His hands skimmed along the inside, feeling for any groves or perhaps something may have been left in the mouth. But nothing, instead he showed us his hand. "It's soot," he announced.

"Maybe we need to light a fire in them!" announced John Cena.

"No sh-t Sherlock!" growled Batista.

"Why the hell are you so anal?" demanded Kevin Thorn.

"Shut up!" snapped back Dave, his arms kept crossed as he watched on. I noticed only one had its mouth open, perhaps… perhaps there was a certain order that needs to be done? I gave it a shot, I breathed fire into one of the heads, it's mouth closed as the eyes lit up an ember red. Just as I did that, did another dragon's mouth open, I tried that one yet it extinguished the first flame and we were back to square one.

"Different fire… different flame…" whispered Jeff. He took a closer look at the eyes and nodded. "Kane try again, first one" he called. I did as he asked and blew fire into once more. The mouth closed as it lit up its eyes once more. The second mouth opened. "Taker, you're turn, the second one" Jeff announced.

Taker blew fire into that one which set off a third mouth. That one had blue and white, CM Punk… We basically went by the colors, those who were the color of the dragon's eyes. Puts fire into the mouth. We got all of them, and the door began to creek and grind.

Slowly, it opened like a drawbridge. I was a little concerned since it seemed… easy… too easy. "So… whose first?" question Shao.

All eyes turned to him. "Who here is immortal?" questioned Jeff.

"Aw damn it" he muttered. Shao was unsure about entering the castle, the halls were dark and you can't see a damn thing an inch before your face. He was about to take a step in until he chickened out. "I think… it's best for a dragon to go first, it is a Dragon's castle after all!" he explained. With the roll of my eyes I decided to go first.

But, my daughters needed to be held. So I approached Shao Kahn and stuffed them gently down his shirt, he was about to protest until I warned. "It this… or the castle, you decide!" He stuck with babysitting.

I breathed a hell of a lot of fire to hall. It seemed safe enough. I took one step onto the old stone when torches instantly lit my way… it became bright and radiant. Walking in farther, I didn't feel any sort of danger or perhaps a trap. I turned to the others that all peered in the doorway as my kid peeked out from whoever they were hiding in. "So… it's safe?" asked Matt.

"So far" I announced. The others soon followed me inside, Taker got a shiver going down his spine, and he never gets that!

"This don't feel right," he announced. "Why does it seem so easy?"

"I don't know, but let's keep an eye out for one another. Stick together!" I called.

"You going to take your kids back Kane?" question Shao.

I only smirked to him. "Naw, it's ok, they seem happy where they are"

I could hear Shao cursing my name under his breath; something tells me he doesn't like the whole baby-sitting aspect of this adventure.


	4. Chapter 4 A palace of treasure

Chapter 4- A palace of treasures- Matt.

I never expected to go on an actual treasure hunt… let alone see the Undertaker willingly come to one just for the sake of it. But this was rather cool. Yet the silence was getting to me. Kratos and Creed shifted about in my pouch, peeking out and looking over their new surroundings. I talked to them every time they turned to look at me, which kinda freaked Batista out. He shuttered when the kids were peering out of the pouch. "How can you stand that! Doesn't it creep you out!" he asked.

"No, why?"

Dave shuttered. "It's creepy to me man, I mean… a flap of skin that doubles as a pouch… It's disturbing!"

"It's natural!" I snapped back.

We kept on walking the halls, they started to glitter for a strange reason… why? I don't know but it seemed a little off to me. Slowly I tuned to Kane, I think he's starting to notice it as well. Jeff walked ahead of me but soon hung back, he looked to the walls and dragged his hands over it; his talons scraped the rock with ease. "You think something's here?" he whispered to me.

I couldn't answer him for certain, if anyone were to know what to expect out of this, it's Kane, Taker, Batista and John. Perhaps even Shao Kahn in a pinch. As we walked I felt a small tugging in the pouch. Kratos was trying to get my attention. "Matt!" he called out.

I froze… "Kane… Kratos said his first word!" I announced proudly.

Kane however only smiled. "They speak from time to time, but I have to admit, Kratos didn't talk until now!"

"Matt! Matt!" Kratos kept calling, he was pointing to something on the wall, and I nearly overlooked it! I broke away from the group and stared at it. It seemed like one of those palm prints that you place your hand onto in the movie. I tried it yet nothing happened. Kratos and Creed suddenly breathed fire at the wall… are… are they trying to tell me something? I breathed fire into my hand and then set it against the wall once more. The familiar creaking was heard as he bricks began to part and shift.

"Hey guys! I found… AHHHH!" I fell in! I can't explain it but it was like the ground swallowed me up! I landed onto a slide of some sort and went left, right, up and down until I landed hard on the ground. I checked to be sure Kratos and Creed were ok… they seemed to have enjoyed the ride and wanted to go again! I got off the ground slowly and looked about the room… it seemed like a prison, no walls or windows… and the way I came in just sealed itself up. "Well little guys, I think we're stuck," I announced to them.

But they didn't seem scared the least bit. Instead they hopped out of the pouch and began to frolic around the ground, tumbling and playing with one another like nothing seriously was happening. Looking about the walls, I saw unlit torches and figured to get some light, I might as well light them up.

I had lit one on the right… and the walls started to creek again. The brick gave way and revealed a more decorated hall. It looked pristine as if someone had kept up with the place! Kratos and Creed began to run ahead of me, I tried to call to them. Last thing I need is Kane wanting my head on a platter after losing his kids! But the halls only led to a single room… I had to freeze in aw of it. A large mural, decorated in marble, gold and silver.

Creed and Kratos stopped and stared at one picture, they chirped loudly to it, until they were able to speak. "Dad! Dad!" they called.

Looking closer at it, it… it was Kane! "The dragon king" I whispered. I then realized… I just found the throne room! But… how do I tell the others that!


	5. Chapter 5 The missing brothers

Chapter 5- The missing brothers- Jeff

"MATT!" I screamed, just as he fell I rushed to him, and nearly got hold of his arm until the wall swallowed him up and sealed itself. I was at a lost for words as Kane soon joined my side. "What the hell did he do?" I asked.

Kane didn't know. "We got to find him, that could have been a trap or something. Kahn why didn't you say this place was rigged!" Kane demanded.

"I didn't know it was! Hell I've only been in here once… if that" his voice trailed off.

"Wait… wait… you haven't even been IN this castle?" Kane demanded of him.

Kahn blushed, as he looked away whistling as innocently as he could. "Great… just great" growled the Deadman.

"Wait, let's let the kids led us to them!" announced Batista. He took one of the girls out of Kahn's shirt and placed her on the ground. "Ok, go find your brothers. Go!" he said in an excited tone.

"Dave, she's not a puppy," announced Thorn.

"It will work, watch. Come on; go look for Kratos and Creed! Come on!" he said again in an excited tone. However she only ran to Kane's leg and latched herself onto his ankle.

"You forget, although the kids have a strong bond, it's the parents that are the better trackers," Kane growled lowly as he picked her off the ground and placed her back in Shao's shirt. Kane then went on all fours and sniffed about with his tongue, I saw an odd glow in his eyes take over as a low grunt came from him. It was deep and echoed the walls. His ears then twitched oddly as if he heard something. But none of us could make heads or tails of it!

When he started to move. All eyes turned to Taker. "I ain't about to argue with him, you follow the daddy," he announced as we gave chase to Kane.

He wondered fearlessly up and down the hallways, yet we always seemed to have come to a dead end! It was getting very frustrating when all of a sudden Saige began to talk! She called to Kane, which made him stop in an instant, taking her from Kahn she spoke dragon until her little fingers pointed to the wall. Odd symbols were etched into the surface; Taker took a closer look and ran his fingers across the odd etchings. He was startled to come across a switch of all things! "Do I press it?" he asked aloud.

Saige gave a frantic nod to him; Taker only shrugged his shoulders and pushed into the brick, revealing a hidden stairwell! Kane regained himself when he heard the sounds of his sons down below. "MATT!" I called only to hear my voice echo back. I waited for a response. One came a few moments later.

"JEFF!?"

"HANG ON BRO! WE'RE COMING!" I was the first one down the stairs. I flew rather than ran, it just seemed cooler you know? Not to mention faster and I assumed safer… until I litterly hit a wall! Damn, that came out of nowhere and hurt like a bitch! I lay there for a while until the other guys came down the stairs.

"Jeff, if there's stairs, it's for a reason," announced Undertaker

"Shut up, just shut up," I growled back.

Kane approached the wall and felt around he, there wasn't a switch or any odd engravings on it. But he noticed how uneven it was after I flew into it. He pushed into the wall and it gave way to an odd room. There stood Matt and the kids waiting!

"Took you long enough!" smirked Matt as he approached us. "I think it's the throne room!"

We all entered the room and saw clean it was as well all the fancy marble and gold that laced it walls. Question is, there doesn't seem to be anywhere else to go besides the same way we came in and Matt's accidental discovery.

Kane looked about, his kids all broke free from whoever tended them and followed him around the room, just as curious as he was. Beowulf wondered to one side of the wall and knocked gently with his hand. I could hear something hallow come from that. Taker noticed it too. He approached and knocked gently onto the brick. "What did you find bud?" he asked. That's Taker's nickname for the boys. He always calls them bud.

Feeling around the wall, he found a switch, Taker hit it and the wall moved more gracefully out of the way. It revealed a great, vast room… full of trinkets and other items, but they appeared to be… baby toys! The kids leaped into the room and frolicked with anything they could get their hands on. I personally had never seen items such as these. Metal and leather toys, small cribs covered in silk like cloth and clothing. We all came to the conclusion as to what this room was. "Baby room" Kane announced.

Shao Kahn was just as stunned. "There had been no historical indications of the Dragon King being a father! Unless… he was going to…"

I watched the kid begin to chew and teeth on the leathery toys, I am rather stunned they withstood the test of time! Then again, the room was oddly clean. Not a speck of dust or cobweb in sight! Thorn examined the toys himself; he had never seen such things. "Makes you wonder what else this place is hiding. Perhaps the king took careful precautions?" he asked aloud.

"Whatever the hell he did, he didn't seem to rig it with traps. Unless…" Taker paused. "Where the hell is Kahn?"

Looking around, Kahn had vanished from sight… where did he go?


	6. Chapter 6 Dragons Only

Chapter 6- Dragons only- Undertaker

We were concerned that we couldn't find Kahn anywhere! However Matt's Cellphone went off. It quickly grabbed our attention as he reached into his pouch and pulled it out. "You have no idea how convenient this thing is!" he announced as he flipped open his phone. It was a text message. Kahn was back at the arena, and warned us the ground is cursed. "Dragons only" Hardy announced to us all. "It's a good thing he texted me, had it called the phone bill would have been a bitch!"

"So stay in dragon form, that's the no sh-t idea of the day," I growled. "Come on, let's get searching for this damn gold!"

"Well I think the kids found their treasures," grinned Kane as he smiled to his children, they had nestled themselves with their new found possessions and slept on the soft material in the hidden room Beowulf found.

"If you guys want to go on ahead, I'll stay here and watch them," said Kevin Thorn.

Kane was reluctant, however agreed, he didn't have the heart to wake the kids. I left my gym bag with Thorn, knowing they are going to be mighty hungry when they wake up, and we still didn't have any gold damn it!

We all ventured around the room, until the Hardys decided to try Beowulf's method, they tapped gently onto the walls to see if they could hear anything. Matt and Jeff each found a separate wall and explored alone. Batista and Punk went and found hidden rooms of their own. Cena, Kane and I soon found ourselves with a hidden room. We separated and explored. I had a strange feeling about this place. The hall grew dark quickly; I couldn't see an inch before my face. So I casted a small flame in my hand to light my way… shocking thing is, the moment I did… did I find myself at a dead end. "Great" I growled and leaned against the wall, the wall… gave way.

It spin like a hidden door, I found myself at a loss for words when the room brought me to a treasure room! Lined with gold coins as far as the eye could see, I couldn't help but celebrate and try to call the others. "BOYS, I STRUCK IT RICH!" I called out, but none could hear me.

This now had me face a great dilemma… how the hell am I going to carry all of this? Let alone some of it out? But the idea of the unusual Hardy Boy… Matt to be more specific, gave me the idea of my pouch… oh sure. I am going to look fat, but at least I will be fat with gold! I began to load it up and managed to carry quite a large amount in my arms. I made my way back where the others have also found their riches.

John Cena found jewels that stuck onto his scales, the Hardys found gold and diamonds. Batista found gold and silver as did Punk and Kane. We showed Kevin Thorn our treasure; all of us gave him a decent cut of the findings since he looked after the kids. Now to bring this all home! Kane kept he could teleport us all, yet a great problem soon face him. His kids woke up with their found treasures, and clenched onto them tightly.

"Aw damn" he muttered.

"What? What's wrong?" Dave questioned.

"I can't let the kids leave without their toys, not to mention they like to be in the pouch when we teleport… I got to let them bring it with them… I can always come back for this…" he trailed off knowing fully well he won't. We got lost looking for it! Kane emptied out his pouch and put his kids in, he let them watch him fill the gym bag of their items.

I felt bad for him; he was the one that needed this more than we did. But Kane insisted since we helped him, our catch is what we keep. His children purred happily as we tried to figure out what to do. We still had two other gym bags full of food, yet no one was hungry… although we tried to get Dave to eat, yet he was too pleased with his treasure to even attempt it. Matt and Jeff ate what they could, as did Punk and Cena. John nearly drank all the water but it wasn't his brighter ideas. He danced around before we were able to leave.

All in all we got a fraction of Kane's haul into the gym bags. The guys couldn't carry anymore, we teleported back where Shao was awaiting us. He watched John Cena take off like a shot for the closest bathroom, before he turned his attention back to us. "Well?" he questioned.

I flipped him a few gold coins for his trouble. "Next time, make sure you know what the hell you're doing before claiming to know you do when you don't" I said.

"Uh… thanks? What the hell did you just say?" he asked. I only rolled my eyes. John returned shortly after, relieved to say the least.

It wasn't long before the guys began to notice a bunch of Dragons hanging out. Triple H was especially curious. "Where did you go… why do you all have guts? Kane I expected…" he asked.

"Treasure. See, I got bling!" called Cena as he showed off the jewels and diamonds on his scales.

Hunter's eyes widened in great surprise, he looked over the jewels and then took John off to the side in great secret. I couldn't hear much but the two shook hands on it and Hunter walked off an oddly happy man. "What was that about?" Kevin asked.

John grinned. "I got me some extra cash flow!" he grinned.

"Ah, you're his ace in the hole if he forgets a special day huh?" I asked. Being a married man, I saw this one coming.

Kane let out a sigh as he announced he was going to put the kids to bed. They had a long day. I could tell he was upset that he couldn't take advantage of the treasure. The guys and I decided to do something about it. But when he wasn't looking!


	7. Chapter 7 The greater riches

Chapter 7- The greater riches- Kane

I had just got the kids into bed with their newfound toys, clothing and blankets, they slept soundly as I spread what little treasure I had onto my bed. There was just enough here no doubt to cover the damages the kids cost. Khali's boots were one thing, then Big Daddy V's, Vince's briefcase and the other random items the kids destroyed like Randy's favorite shirts and Triple H's dress pants… don't ask, the kids were just really board one day. I was about to call it a night myself, when the power flickered… that wasn't right especially for a high-end hotel. The room remained darkened for a moment, until the lights came back on again. I found myself no longer in the hotel room… but… back at the abandoned Dragon King Palace! Looking about, I was surrounded by gold, jewels and silver!

"I think I am dreaming," I muttered aloud.

"Hardly!" came a voice. Looking about, I saw no one that was until I turned right around again and came face to face with a huge ass dragon! He was at least four times the size that I am! "So, you're my reincarnation? I thought you would be bigger?"

"Uh… hi" was all I could get out of me, the dragon was massive, with the same colored scales that I have. He looked me over and nodded his approval.

"You're the one that brought down all those who opposed me, and took revenge against Onaga… I am impressed."

"Thank you… is… is there another reason why you're here?" I asked of him.

The dragon smiled… and yeah, I'm shocked too that I could tell he was smiling! "Indeed, it's because of them!" Not far from me were the children. "You see, that palace was a test. I had to be sure," he explained.

"Be sure?" I questioned.

"That you are the reincarnation of me! You see, only a selfless dragon would have put his children before gold. As well your friends proved to be those once loyal to me. Sharing their treasures with others and wanting to ensure the other was looked after properly. You chose the treasure of your children than that of the gold and jewels"

"I couldn't break their hearts" I explained. "Any father would have done that for the children they care about!"

"Precisely!" he said in an excited tone. "Which is why you are going to be rewarded… with the full treasure that was once mine! Kane… Glen. You have earned it, but, there is a catch!" he explained. My head nodded to him, understanding he does have conditions. "It must be shared!"

"I have no problem with that" I announced, I am not some sort of greedy bastard! I don't mind sharing. The room went dark once more, I found myself back at the hotel room. The kids were still asleep and I still had the same amount of Gold as before lying on my bed. But I just thought to myself. 'if it's met to happen, it will happen'

I cleared the gold from my bed, and called it a night. I moved the kids' bed closer to me incase I was needed, I turned back to my human form (do you have any idea how difficult it is to sleep with wings and a tail!?)

Sleep came quickly to me, as the day wore me down. But waking up the next morning would prove to be a rather big surprise!

I awoke to the kids tugging at my blankets, slowly I stirred and looked down, they were as happy as they could be and were ready to start the day… lucky me… it's only four in the morning too. I transformed once again, since the kids are startled when I am not a dragon. Lucky for me I cast a spell on the people in the hotel; I look like nothing out of the ordinary, as well as out on the streets. I figured it was time to find the kids a meal. They looked hungry. I called Taker for assistance… who was very incoherent at this time in the morning as well as cussing my name. But he came eventually and just flopped on the bed. He reluctantly turned into his dragon form as well as I made my way out of the hotel.

I was rather glad to be in my normal flesh and bone, it's quite odd when one hasn't been human for a while, and you nearly forget what it's like! I lose my balance ever so often since I don't have a tail… strange no?

Anyway, as I made my way out of the hotel, I walked about to see if there were any twenty-four hour places open that sell food. I just happened to have found one when I noticed a homeless man on in front of it. I feel for these people, I really do. Reaching into my pocket I tried to find loose change… I only pulled out a fist full of gold coins! Was… was this the dragon treasure the past king told me about?

I tried again in my other pocket… more gold! It just came out of nowhere! I approached the man and let the coins fall into his cup, he stared at me wide-eyed, shocked to say the least, as his hands grew heavy with gold. Tears drifted down his face, it was all I need to see before going inside. I gathered some of the kids' favorites, cereal and some junk food and strangely enough beef jerky! The kids go nuts for that stuff! When I went to the cash, I looked for my wallet again. Yet… I didn't have it! I reached into my pockets and found gold and jewels, some happened to be diamonds! The cashier stared at me oddly and wide eyed like the man outside. I decided to just leave it on the countertop. "Will this cover it?"

Needless to say I was able to help myself to a few more items of my choosing before heading back to the hotel room. I wished I had my camera though. The moment I walked in were the kids climbing and tugging at the Undertaker to get up and play. The Deadman lived up to his name and was out cold on my bed and wasn't stirring anytime soon!


	8. Chapter 8 The Gold Flow End

Chapter 8- The gold flow- Cena

By the next day, we were at the arena, Kane was all bright eyed and bushy tailed for some reason. Taker… really did look like a Deadman walking! He passed out in the locker room as Kane told us a great discovery he made. But first, he had to tie up some loose ends. I decided to track him, since it was my turn to hold the kids. Kane found Khali and loaded his hands with gold! More gold than what he had yesterday! Needless to say it shocked the Punjabi giant as he stared at the shiny coins that now lay in his hands. "It's well and good and all, but I need American money" he whispered.

No sooner did he say that… did the gold turn into greenbacks! I swear to you it happened in the blink of an eye! There was easily tens of thousands of dollars in his hands. Khali stared blankly at it. He then noticed the kids peering out of the pouch; he took off his boots and gave them to the kids. "Chew on whatever you want!" he announced and walked away happily.

This… was odd. It wasn't long before I found Big Daddy V in the same stunned trance as Khali was. "Did Kane win a lottery or McMahon give him a raise?" he asked of me.

"Hell if I know man, I am just following the big guy around. Khali just gave the kids his boots!" I explained as they tumbled out of the pouch and began to play with the boots. Oddly enough they seemed to have broken their chewing habit.

Big Daddy V was puzzled. "Where the hell did he get all this money? How did it turn from gold to bills?" he asked me in a whisper.

"We went treasure hunting, he figured since he was the Dragon King, Kings have treasure right? So he figured he would see if there was any lying around. We came back with a hell of a lot! But, he gave most of his up since his kids found treasures of their own, he wasn't going to let them go empty handed" I explained.

V nodded his head to me as he picked up the girls and I picked up the boys and the boots. I couldn't let anyone trip of these, last thing we need is Triple H blowing out his quad again because of boots in the hallway!

We didn't have to go far to find Kane, he was telling Batista and the Hardys what happened, much to the shock of Matt and Jeff. Dave found it hard to believe. "I'll believe it when I see it" he announced.

Kane was more than happy to oblige as he reached into his pockets… well… his pouch, he did come here in his dragon form again… I nearly forgot what he looked like when he's normal! Anyway, he reached in and pulled out a fist full of gold. He then focused on it, and it changed instantly into American money! Batista was speechless. "Well that shut me up!"

"What are you going to do with all of it?" Jeff asked in wonderment.

Kane smiled. "There's a catch to this. The former Dragon King said I would always have the treasure, as long as I share it. I do believe we signed a multi year deal with Make a wish foundation no?" he asked with a grin. "Not every kid is going to want to meet a wrestler…"

The Hardys smiled to him; no doubt Kane is going to do a lot of good with that money. "You see that kids, that's a good man… dragon… you know what I mean," I told Kane's kids.

There were little smiles on each of their faces, hmm, I wonder if the sharing aspect is included for friends of the Dragon King?

THE END… FOR NOW


End file.
